Never Leave Me
by Shaded Rose
Summary: This is a story of love with a few humorous bits! If you Are offended by scenes of a violent or sexual nature, please do not read. You will be offended. enjoy the story!
1. I love you

**A/N! If you don't like sexual references, bad language or scenes of violence or of a very sexual nature Don't Bother Even Starting to Read this Fic!!!**

"Draco!" she screamed as another wave of pleasure coursed through her body like a bolt of lightning. She couldn't remember exactly when she began to develop such strong feelings for Malfoy, bain of her life, curse of her existence. But right now all she could thing about was how much pleasure was surging through her body with each kiss he planted on her exposed, naked body. She loved the feeling he gave her very time he would kiss, lick and nibble another part of her body. Her nipples peaked with excitement and she could feel each and every hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Yes?" he replied as calm as ever stopping only momentarily before moving on to caress each breast.

"I.... I..." her words seemed to catch in her mouth. Whatever he was doing she loved it!

"What? Is something wrong?" He stopped again, looking into her half-closed eyes, which showed deep passion, and longing.

"Don't.... DON'T STOP!" she cried, louder than she ever intended.

A sly smirk began to creep across his face as he realised how much power he now held over her. He moved from her breasts and slowly planted a kiss on her full lips.

She couldn't contain herself any more, with a sudden surge of strength she flipped him from his position on top of her so she was now on top.

"My turn now" she purred.

Draco's eyes caught hers, and for a brief moment they shared their passion before his eyes closed as pleasure over took him and she moved down his body to attend to the 'rising situation' that was evident beneath the silk of his boxer shorts.

He felt her lips moving on him, her tongue, and every finger that delicately touched his skin. And without realising it he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

A/N, I know! It's too short! But this is my first fan fic, and I wanted to give people a taster before going on to write loads. Please! PLEASE! Review, if you don't I wont carry it on because I will this its too bad to continue! So go on, review, and who knows, you might get longer chapters and a full story!?!?!!?!? 


	2. In the beginning

So she had been made head girl, Big deal! Everyone knew she would be. That much was evident from her first year! But the fact the Draco Malfoy had been made head boy? That was a little more shocking.

Hermione pondered this thought and came to the conclusion that his father, Lucius, must have something to do with it. Hermione knew that Lucius held great power, not only over the death eaters but also within certain institutions, as long as he had the right items for blackmail. Therefore he must have arranged this set-up, nothing but the best was good enough for Lucius, and the fact that his son was only a prefect wouldn't be good enough for him.

Draco was also following the same train of thought, Hermione was a certainty, but him? Head boy chosen over wonder-boy Potter? That was a different matter. Draco just wondered what small item of information his father had got hold of this time to gain him this position.

It wasn't that Draco didn't think he was good enough, there was no doubt that he was the best male in the school at potions, but good enough to be head boy? He quickly abandoned that train of thought as he heard the train wheels screech to a halt at the Hogarts platform.

He caught the familiar musky smell of hogwart corridors as he walked into the great building, his lips curling in disgust. He wasn't fond of being here, but it sure beat the hell out of Malfoy manor. He hated that place. The décor was beautiful and the building was spacious but it was also cold, unemotional, and brought back many memories of is childhood that he would rather forget. Malfoy Manor was not home. But neither was Hogwarts. He walked through the corridors, taking in his surroundings for his seventh and final year.

Hermione ran inside the school with a ball of excitement building inside her, this was her last year, and she'd be damned if she let bloody Malfoy ruin this for her. She was head-girl, she had access to restricted sections at the library and this year she got her own dorm! She ran full speed to the entrance to the heads dorm and practically shouted the password,

"LABYRINTH!!"

She quickly looked around when she realised the volume of her voice, and sighed with relief when she saw no one.

The Large painting of the Lion with a Serpent in its mane swung open and allowed her to enter.

A thought of 'I wonder why the paining has a serpent AND a lion on?' she quickly abandoned this train of thought when the splendour of her surroundings.

Draco walked slowly towards his room dragging his feet with every step, like the world had some terrible plan for him, and it would all start with the heads room. He finally reached the painting and in a low voice mumbled, 'Labyrinth'.

He stepped into the room, directed his bags towards what he assumed must be his room, and dropped onto the sofa. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep when he heard a high-pitched voice scream at him from the other side of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM!!!"

He opened his eyes with start and tried to focus on the blur that was yelling at him,

"What do you mean your dorm? This is mine!" Draco's voice sounded strained but serious.

"Don't tell me we have to.....to...." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Share?" Draco's realisation of this caused him to smirk, "this will be an interesting year!"

A/N see its not all Pervy stuff! Lol. So what do you think?

Please review! I have many ideas about the stories direction but if you have any ideas I might very well consider incorporating them into the story!

Special thanks to;

Dgirlm, I was chuffed with your review, you were my first ever reviewer! Ever! Not even just the first for this story, because it is my first story to be read by anyone but myself, I thank you for your kind words!

Wingless87, Thanks, here's chapter 2 as requested!

CherryBlossomAngel-226, Here's the update!

I-love-elijah69, Lol, I love Draco and hermione together too, hence the story!

EiSel, I'm not a perv either, but I find this sort of writing interesting and exciting to both read and write! Thanks for the omg, its my first omg so far so I'm chuffed!! YEY

InsideMyWorld, Thanks, Hope you enjoyed it!

And thanks to Jo, for proof reading this!! It helps!!


	3. Great feast

**A/N, here's chapter 3. Sorry still no rude bits, but I have some planned so keep reading! And don't forget to review!! **Disclaimer, I own nothing. Don't sue. Thanks.

"If you think that I'm spending any more time with you than absolutely necessary, just because we have the same bathroom and common room, YOU ARE VERY MUCH MISTAKEN!" Hermione's voice rose to a high pitched squeal by the end of the sentence, her face becoming a deep shade of red and her hands shaking in anger.

"What, and you think that me, a MALFOY, would want to spend time with you? A Mudblood? HA! I always thought you were smart Granger...evidently not!" Draco remained seated and calm and his patronising tone cut deep into Hermione's patience. "Well I'm going for a shower before we have to suffer Dumbledore's same old speech. Catch you later, Mudblood."

Hermione could do nothing but watch as his figure disappeared into the large bathroom. She quickly took a breath and let it out in a slow groan as she released the built up anger. She went back into her bedroom and began to change into her robes for dinner. Her mind began to wander aimlessly over the argument she just had, and as usual, she thought of the hundreds of comebacks she could have used to shut him up, if only she's thought of them.

Draco washed his hair carefully, shampooing, conditioning, rinsing and carefully rubbing in a softening balm. 'Y'know, some of these muggle beauty things aren't bad' he thought, then quickly changed the subject when he realised he had complemented muggles. The subject he moved to wasn't much better. He began to think about Hermione, and how that when she was shouting her cheeks flushed with blood and her eyes blazed, she actually looked quite beautiful, if it wasn't for the words that were escaping her lips.

They both were changed and ready at about the same time and shot each other a deathly glare as they exited the dorm via the portrait doorway. Hermione could hear his footsteps behind her and tried to speed up to gain some distance between them. Knowing that Hermione was uncomfortable a smirk crossed his face as when she sped up he lengthened his paces to remain close to her. He could hear her breathing quicken as she almost began to jog but he just kept on walking close behind until they reached the great hall. He strolled leisurely towards the top of the Slytherin table and acknowledged the presence of Crabb, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy with a quick nod before sitting down and pouring a drink of pumpkin juice. He only half paid attention to the idle chatter going on around him, he was too busy staring at Granger, hoping that she was feeling uncomfortable with his eyes resting on her.

Hermione had also gone to the top of her house table, greeting the Gryffindors with a quick wave as she passed. She took her seat next to Ginny and opposite Harry and Ron. She proceeded to tell them about her living situation and the details of the argument, only pausing for a moment for a gulp of pumpkin juice and a quick glance around the hall. She felt a pair of eyes watching her, and knew immediately who they belonged to. She knew he was just winding her up and so she thought nothing of it, ignored him and didn't even give Draco the pleasure of a glare.

After the sorting hat had sorted all the first years into their houses the feast began, food appeared along the whole table and the warm smell of food filled the hall and the sound of clattering plats, cutlery and idle chatter echoes off the walls. After the meal was finished Ron and Harry showed all new Gryffindor members to their new common room and dormitories and Hermione headed back towards her dorm to have a bath and to unpack.

Draco realised how tired he was and immediately left the great hall and headed towards his bedroom. Hoping that he could see Hermione along the way, and perhaps have a small argument just to round off his day, he always slept better after a good argument.

Thanks for all the reviews but I need more, I cant write without inspiration! Thanks to all u reviewers I would like some longer reviews if possible, it all helps me!

**Dgirlm, Don't worry the 1st chapter will be explained soon enough! But I have to lead up to it first lol! I'm sure you'll enjoy some of the other chapters in the meantime tho, I have some rude bits planned, not sex but it should be funny! Keep readin!**


	4. Bathroom tantrum

Ah, no such luck. Hermione was already in her room, he could see her brushing her long golden brown hair through a crack in her bedroom door. She was wearing a simple black silk nightie but for the first time ever Draco actually looked at her with something resembling awe. He realised that this Mudblood bitch that he was forced to share with was actually...well.... Attractive! The realisation of this thought caused Draco to shudder slightly and release a ragged breath. He shook himself to try and shake the thought away and turned quickly and headed towards the bathroom for a cold shower.

The next day came quickly and soon sunlight poured into both Draco and Hermione's rooms casting a painfully bright beam of sunlight directly towards them. They both woke up and immediately squinted to avoid damage to their eyes. Hermione rolled over and bathed her back in the warm sunlight whereas Draco fumbled for his wand and shouted "Opacus". The window immediately turned to a dull black colour once again throwing the room into darkness.

Hermione dragged herself out of her bed first, and headed towards the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Wash, Cleanse, Tone, Brush teeth, Brush hair, Deoderpotion, Fragrance charm, and a new addition to her routine, apply neutral mascara. She had only reached Tone when there was a loud bang on the bathroom door.

"Granger! Get out of there! I am a Malfoy and I wait for the toilet for no-one!" His words had no effect on Hermione as she carried on with the next part, Brush teeth. "Alohamora!" The door to the bathroom flew open revealing a Dishevelled looking Malfoy wearing pyjamas with little broomsticks on.

'huh, who'd have thought a Malfoy would wear broomstick PJ's?' Hermione thought with a small inward chuckle.

"Move it Granger! I'm losing patience!" Draco's eyes glowed with a Silver energy.

"Is there shumfig I can hewp woo wif?" Hermione said as she continued to brush her teeth, a small amount of creamy foam gathering at the corners of her mouth. She realised she sounded stupid trying to talk with a mouth full of toothpaste but she refused to let Malfoy disturb her outline.

"YES ACTUALLY!" Hermione noted a slight red colour beginning to creep into Draco's usually pale face.

"Well?" she replied keeping perfectly calm and only breaking eye contact to spit.

"GET OOOOUUUUTTTTT!" Draco screamed in an unnaturally high voice for a man of his age.

"In a minute." Hermione rinsed her toothbrush and slowly replaced it in the holder and picked up her Hairbrush. She slowly began the task of taming the long wavy locks of hair. Thoughts of the previous night suddenly returned to Draco and his stern glare softened a bit. Knowing that he couldn't win without using an unforgivable he decided to leave. He thudded angrily back to his room and sat in a mood on the end of his bed waiting for Hermione to finish.

10 minutes later and Hermione emerged and waved a nonchalant hand towards Draco.

"its free now." She said as the door to her bedroom shut tightly behind her. Once the door was safely closed she let out a girlie giggle, sunk to the floor and closed her eyes, remembering how evil she had been towards Draco. And for a fleeting moment she thought of how cute he looked when he was angry.


	5. Classes begin

Once they were dressed, robed and ready they left their rooms. Hermione was ready first and had a quick look at her timetable before heading off towards her first lesson. Draco emerged a minute later and headed towards his lesson.

Hermione took her seat in the class, she recognised it as hers due to the italic print Hermione which floated merrily above the seat, she realised it was next but one to Harry and gave him a quick grin before digging through her bag for her quills and Books. Draco entered into his class and sat down in the seat, which had his name in bold letters floating above it. As Hermione raised her head out of her bag she met the cool silver eyes with surprise.

"Hiya, Mudblood. Fancy seeing you here!" he snarled. Hermione just looked at him in surprise, she couldn't take her eyes away from his. Harry leaned over to Draco and said

"Look Malfoy, call her anything like that again, and I won't hold myself responsible for my actions!"

Hermione finally broke off her stare with Malfoy and looked at Harry in surprise, she then returned her confused stare to Draco

"You? You're doing...This is your class? You're really taking?" Hermione felt like she couldn't string a whole sentence together.

"Advanced Muggle Studies? Why, Yes I am!" Draco said with a smirk.

All she could do was stare, the boy who spent the last 6 years insulting muggles, and everything they stood for, was taking Advanced muggle studies?! Everything she thought she knew about Draco came crashing down, this was the only class she thought she would be safe without him. He was the only Slytherin in the Whole room! Why would he possible choose to take muggle studies?!

Draco thought his reasons were simple, he hated muggles but they intrigued him, and what's more, the more he knew about them the more information he would have to be able to destroy them as a Death Eater. Surely his lord would appreciate a little bit of inside knowledge about the muggle world.

His thoughts were cut short as Professor Suzette Murphy came into the room with dramatic swish of her robes. The new teacher swept her way to the front desk and promptly charmed the chalk to begin writing on the board.

"Hello, I'm Professor Murphy and I am going to teach you about advanced Muggle studies! Now I bet you're all wondering why you are sitting in the order that you are. And it is quite simple. The person whose name is floating in Italics is the Mentor, due to a heightened awareness of muggles, and the person on their left is their student!"

Hermione realised with a shudder that Malfoy was on her left. Which meant only one thing. She had to work with him. Draco's heart sank equally low as he also realised his fate.

Hermione realised that the spare seat next to her was now filled by lavender, which meant that Harry was her mentor. 'Good for him' she thought gloomily as she turned to face Malfoy with disgust.

The chalk finished what it was writing and placed a full stop with a loud bang. This caught everyone's attention.

The excited mumbling between the students stopped and turned into childish giggling as they read exactly what it was they would be studying first.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and Draco let out a slow groan as the realisation of the task hit him. Those words on the board seemed to make him sink lower in his chair with each letter.

Why did he have to be paired with her?!! WHY! Hermione's thoughts were almost identical, Him? WHY!! Both let out a low moan and shut their eyes tight to try and stop the class from happening. When they opened their eyes the words were still there, in capital letters and smoothly underlined.

'_SEX EDUCATION, THE MUGGLE WAY.'_

Their eyes closed again as they sunk lower into their chairs.


	6. Sex Education

"OK, ok, settle down! You are all old enough to be mature about this subject!" Professor Murphy was used to this sort of reaction as she had experienced it in many schools before Hogwarts, although she did find it curious as to why the blonde boy and the brown haired girl didn't seem as amused as their classmates.

"The topic we will be focussing on first is muggle contraception." The students looked at her with a bemused look of slight worry. Those chosen to mentor had previous knowledge of the fact that there was a difference but very few of them ever studied the difference in detail.

"I thought that muggles didn't have contraceptive potions Miss! That's why there is so many of them!?" A dark haired Hufflepuff piped up from the back of the room somewhere. He was obviously chosen as a mentor but maintained no practical knowledge of this particular area.

"Quite right Mr Durham, muggles do not have contraceptive potions, but this does not mean they have no protection against pregnancy. They use these." She held up a small square package, it was blue and had some writing on it but only a few letters showed due to Professor Murphy's fingers obscuring the view.

With a small pop one package appeared between each pairing. Hermione knew what this was, as did Harry, but neither looked forward to explaining in any details what to do with it.

Draco cautiously picked up the packet; he didn't trust small packages after the summer holidays when Crabb and Goyle pulled a practical joke on him with a small exploding chocolate frog box. He shivered at the memory and rubbed the still slightly red patch that was left on his arm.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as he raised the packet to his nose and tentatively sniffed it. When he heard her giggle he threw the packet down on the table and sneered at Hermione for her lack of respect.

"They call it a condom. And it proves very useful for muggles as it helps to prevent pregnancy."

A hand shot up from beside Hermione and Lavenders voice sounded very unsure and actually sounded quite worried.

"Er, Miss? What...Well.... How does it...Do you swallow it? Or is it like a charm that you leave by the bed to ward off pregnancy?"

Both Harry and Hermione had to stifle a laugh as the other children of wizarding families obviously were both intrigued and perhaps frightened by the small package.

"Actually what you do is, well, when the man, oh dear. Well...Here! Watch this video. It is a muggle made video so you will have to all gather round this screen."

The film was quite graphic, and was obviously aimed at approximately 16-year-old muggles. Many of the faces that watched intrigued by the video showed a range of emotion. Including disgust, curiosity and most humorous was Draco's look of sheer horror, It wasn't like he wasn't experienced in the act of 'love making' but he was so astounded with what you had to do with the thing and the mans 'thing!'

After the video there was deadly silence. No one dared even move until Professor Murphy shooed them away. Once they were all safely back behind their desks they were informed to pick up the packet and just study it. Draco tentatively picked up the packet and read the printed words, 'DUREX, 1 latex condom'

"Er Professor" Draco's voice held a childlike quality as he continued to study the packaging.

"Are these words the spell you say to make it er...go on?"

Hermione and Harry snorted and supressed the desire to laugh out loud.

"No Mr Malfoy. These are mearly the name of the brand and the description of what is inside."

Draco blushed at his obvious misjudgement.

"Now everyone, please open he packet and remove the condom." There was silence from throughout the room. Hermione reached for their packet that Draco still had tight hold of and he just glared at her and turned away.

"I can do it! I'm not completely useless! I'm sure I can master anything related to sex. It's in my blood to be so damn good!"

He fumbled with the packet. Casting his wand over it and mumbling. Trying to curse it into opening. He even tried 'Alohamora' but to no avail. He began to get angry and just before he was about to burn it into oblivion Hermione leaned towards him and said

"Here, let me."

Within seconds the packet was open and a slimy cloudy thing was lying on the table.

"Now what?!" Hermione could sense the irritation in his voice of once more being outdone by the Mudblood.

"Everybody collect a carrot. And pay attention! This will be tested next week!"

**A/N well here's the beginning of the plot people! I hope you enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it! Lol. Please review! I've fixed my thing so it allows anonymous reviews now, I didn't know that I couldn't before so I apologise! REVIEW PLEASE! I need encouragement to know if its any good and whether to carry it on! Thanx!**


	7. Carrots?

**A/N Don't own, don't sue. Thanks!**

Hermione went to the front and picked up their carrot while Draco sat fiddling with the bit of saggy plastic he held in his hands.

"This is disgusting! Its all slimy and floppy, what good could this do anyone!" Draco stared at the condom with something resembling annoyance. His mind was waiting for the small plastic thing he held to do something or say something, he wasn't used to muggle things, and had only just managed to scrape a pass into the class.

"I have our carrot" Hermione interrupted his train of thought and he looked at her then the carrot the back at her, puzzled.

"And you have a carrot because......? Hell this teacher is crazier than Trelawney!"

"It's to practice on" Hermione said calmly "have a go"

Draco picked the carrot out of Hermione's hands and made it levitate six inches in front of his face. His features sculpted into a stern look of sheer concentration and he sat like that for a few moments before saying,

"Er,..... Practice what?" Hermione let out a small chuckle as she realised that he didn't have a clue as to what he was expected to do.

"You have to roll the condom over the carrot, like you would in the muggle world before.......er......intercourse." she blushed slightly at the mention of the act of sex but she controlled herself and managed to look prim and very demure.

Draco fiddled with the plastic, loosing his grip a few times and nearly dropping it. His frustration showed as his cheeks began to glow dark red with anger. On his seventh attempt he managed to get the plastic tip over the top of the carrot.

"Now, you have to roll down the sides so it covers the...er...carrot. But there is one thing you need to know, you haven't done it quite right its..."

"Shuurp! I can work it out! It is right if I say it is right! All I have to do is roll it down? Shouldn't be too hard. I'm a Malfoy, we can do anything, and I can do this if any blummin' muggle can.." By the end of his sentence his words had slurred into an incomprehensible babble of self-righteousness.

Hermione watched with interest as he struggled with the condom, pulling at the edges and fighting to get it properly over the carrot. Draco's mumbling carried on, getting angrier and loader as the condom wasn't doing what he wanted until he suddenly stopped, eyes blazing and cheeks reddened.

"This is so STUPID! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!!!" he shouted at the flopping plastic, which responded by promptly falling off the end of the carrot. Everyone in the class turned to look at Draco, wondering who had insulted his family honour this time.

Giggles began to arise as people realised that the object Draco was shouting at was just the condom. Lying in a still rolled up heap on their desk.

He sat back down grumbling in annoyance. He flicked the offending piece of latex towards Hermione and mumbled.

"youdoitifyou'resoclever! Bloodystupidflamingthing. Itsnotlikei'lleverneedthestupidthing.."

His mumbling continued and only paused for a moment when Hermione stated, in a cool collected voice,

"You had put it on inside out. It rolls down easily if you have it the right way." The carrot levitated towards her and stopped just in front of her face.

"bloodyinsidebloodyout. Neverhavethatbloodytroubleifitwasmagical.!" Draco continued to grumble as Hermione easily slipped the condom over the carrot and rolled it down.

She looked around, a few other pairs had managed it, Harry and Lavender, The tall dark boy from Ravenclaw and a pair of girls from Hufflepuff. She looked towards Neville, who had done surprisingly well in his muggle studies OWL. His carrot seemed to be charred at the bottom and the condom, although rolled completely down, had a large hole in it and seemed to ooze magic. Obviously the results of a hex used in desperation.

Hermione looked at Draco who sat arms folded and slouched in his chair.

"Do you want to have another go?"

"No! I'll try it again when I feel like it!" he was obviously annoyed at being shown up by the Mudblood again. How he hated her smug attitude and know-it-all disposition!

Hermione just giggled, which received a trade mark glare from Draco.

"Ok! Now, everybody take your carrot, and a condom each, and practice this in your pairs over the week, next week you will be tested on your dexterity." Professor Murphys voice silenced the mildly giggling class. The students were then free to leave and proceed to their next lesson.

Hermione stopped Draco just before he got up to leave.

"So... when do you want to meet to practice this?" Draco's eyes burned deep into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"NEVER! I'll practice this myself! I refuse to be forced into working with a filthy Mudblood like you!"

And with that Draco left the room, crashing into a few smaller students on the way causing them to stumble and bump into each other. Hermione watched with humour as the arrogant youth left the room, robes billowing slightly behind him. She knew he would need her. It just depended how long he managed to ignore the fact that she would be of use. She just shrugged and made her way out of the classroom towards her next lesson. Advanced Potions.

**A/N I know my chapters are short, but I just like to read and write smaller chapters so it doesn't confuse my brain too much! I tend to lose interest half way through long chapters, and I think I would turn to babble if left to write long chapters! Lol. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I'm loving them! I do need more tho, just as encouragement, incentive to write and also criticism that can be used to help me!**

**Fankies! **

**Luv Shaded Rose.**


	8. Studying

**A/N- not mine, don't sue! Thanks.**

This was the second class in a row that he had with that Mudblood. Just because she thought she was better than him! What the hell does a Mudblood know about carrots and those things, what was it? Comomos? Codmons? Condoms? That sounds right.

Draco's brain worked furiously over the events of the previous class, He hadn't even realised that the professor had asked him a question.

"Mr Malfoy, I do not appreciate inattentive pupils, you of all people should know that." Snape's voice cut into Draco's thoughts with sharpness only Snape was capable of.

Just at that point a shy Hufflepuff boy coughed slightly.

"20 points from Hufflepuff for disturbing my lesson and interrupting when I am speaking!" Draco let out a silent sigh of relief for the mild distraction the boy had caused, at least now he didn't have to answer any question. Draco decided to forget about the muggle studies for the moment and focus on the task in hand, to create a befuddlement draught.

"Pay attention, I will only go through this once, after that I take no responsibility for any mishaps. That includes you Mr Longbottom." Neville had scraped his way into advanced potions, as he had with many other advanced classes. Although his levitation's and apparitions still left much to be desired..

Draco gathered his ingredients and proceeded to put them into the cauldron. He was always a whiz in potions and it took him very little time before he was adding the last of the ingredients, sneezewort and lovege. His potion fizzled and turned a colour resembling brown but with hints of purple, yellow and blue, although everyone was slightly confused as to what exact colour they should call it.

He glanced over to the Gryffindor side of the classroom, there he noticed Granger had already finished making her potion and was pouring it carefully into her beaker. He watched as she carefully labelled it and levitated it to Snape's desk. Draco did the same but when labelling his he also added his house crest just for effect, he liked to do things like that, it usually got him into Snape's good books for house pride.

Before long the class was over and all but one of the beakers contained the unusually coloured liquid. Draco noticed that the vibrant pink one was labelled 'N.Longbottom.' No surprise there thought Draco.

They were let out of the class and for the first time in months Draco willingly returned to his room to study. As he entered the heads common room he noticed that Hermione was already curled up on the sofa, still in her robes, reading _Moste Potente_ _Potions, _since she had become head girl she had access to the restricted section of the library. In the one day she had spend with this privilege she had already acquired 5 books.

Draco went into his room and quickly changed from his robes. Although he knew he looked good in them he also liked the feel of his own clothes, magically designed to fit. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a dark green silk shirt. As soon as all the buttons were done up the clothing shrunk and altered to perfectly complement the toned athletic figure he had developed through years of playing Quiddich. He looked good. And he knew it.

He sat down at his desk and picked the carrot out of his bag. He levitated it and began to concentrate so hard on the carrot that small lined appeared on his forehead.

After about 15 attempts that Draco had trying to successfully get the slimy plastic to stay on the carrot he decided that the carrot must have been a muggle invention because it was of no use. In a fit of frustration he threw the carrot directly at the bedroom door, shouting 'Alohamora!' as it travelled at great velocity. His door swung open and the offensive carrot left his sight.

He reached into his drawer for some floo powder and flooed the kitchen elves for some fruit.

He picked up the fruit and removed it from the protective floo packaging it came in and began to work again. Draco had always liked fruit, this was one thing the muggles had managed to do well, and it seemed to him that the only use for muggles was to grow fruit.

Hermione ducked as a blur of orange flew past her head missing her by only millimetres. She sat stunned for a few moments staring at the still slightly open door from which the dangerous flying object had originated. She composed herself and waited for her heartbeat to slow before rising and walking towards where the object had landed.

She reached the corner and picked up the now slightly damaged carrot and laughed slightly at the realisation of what must have happened. She was amazed the Draco was actually voluntarily studying and thought he would probably need the carrot back if he was to continue the exercise.

She walked toward the door and as it was already open slightly she just leaned forward and peered round the edge.

'His room is beautiful!' Hermione realised as she scanned the room. The was a large green rug with a silver snake entwined with a dagger in the middle, his bed sheets were a dark green satin which shimmered with a silver sheen. The room was about the same size as hers and laid out the same but the decoration was obviously following the Slytherin house colours, but even so she realised how breathtaking the room was. She felt she would happily have her own room the same, if it weren't for house pride that is!

It wasn't for another few moments that her eyes settled on Draco's back, she realised that he was unaware of her presence and so she kept very still and quiet for a moment as she looked him up and down.

'Wow' She thought momentarily, this thought was quickly replaced by 'he has a really cute bum! His clothes fit so perfectly! How haven't I noticed before!' This again was quickly replaced by 'What the hell am I thinking?! This is MALFOY! M-A-L-F-O-Y, the cocky arrogant little...' she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts then quickly turned her attention to what exactly he was doing.

His arms were moving quickly with something, but Hermione couldn't see what it was. He seemed to be slouched forward and his hands were around his crotch area, his eyes seemed to be staring intently in that direction too. Hermione's curiosity took over and she quietly opened the door, she gently tiptoed towards the chair he was sitting on and tried desperately to ignore the grunts that seemed to be coming from Malfoy.

A/N- just wanna say a special fanks to Lorrett! Ta for the cool review! This should be enough Draco for you!

**And ssjdragonslayer- yeah, I used 'opacus' as a spell because most spells are in Latin, and Ocacus is Latin for shaded, that's where our English word opaque comes from.**

**Keep the reviews rolling in! without you guys I am nothing!!!**


	9. The Banana

She sighed with relief as she realised what it was he was doing.

He had the condom in his hands and he had replaced the carrot with a banana and had it trapped between his legs, obviously to keep it steady, which was presumably easier that trying to levitate it, then fight with the condom.

Draco heard the sigh and like a startled bunny his eyes grew wide as he looked at Hermione. At the realisation that he must look stupid he decided to play a little game, just to hide his embarrassment, after all that is the Slytherin way.

"What, never seen a man do anything like this before? HA! I'd be surprised if you even knew how to use a condom, properly." He quickly checked he had said the right word for the plastic thing he still held.

"I bet, if a man got.... Personal.... With you, you would run a mile!"

Hermione blushed, but quickly regained her composure. Draco noticed immediately and slowly began to place the condom over the banana, and slowly roll it down, all the while keeping eye contact with Hermione.

'Hey, this is easy to do when I have an incentive!' Draco thought and secretly revelled in his success. He then let his eyes wander aimlessly over Hermione's body. Studying her every feature and realising for the first time that she was actually rather stunning, not just pretty like Blaise Zabini. She shifted nervously under his gaze and sat, uninvited, on his bed.

Draco's eyes seemed to sparkle with a hint of amusement, Hermione noticed this and thought for the first time how attractive his eyes actually were, not when they were cold and piercing but when they sparkled.

Draco watched as she sat on his bed, the sheets scrunching slightly as she sat.

'Well, if she chooses to sit on MY bed, then we might aswell have a little fun!'

He stood up, allowing the banana to drop to the floor. He looked down on Hermione and noticed that from this angle he could see down her top. She was certainly more womanly now that she had been last time she had been this close, when she slapped him in their third year.

He felt a rush of blood travel south towards his crotch. She was definitely attractive, no doubt about that but to avoid potentially embarrassing situation he formulated a quick plan.

Hermione broke off the eye contact with Draco and tried to look anywhere but at him, which proved extremely difficult. Her eyes seemed to wander back to him without her control. She studied his shirt and noticed the defined muscles that threatened to escape through it. She looks a bit lower and saw the perfect tone of his stomach and lower towards his........woah!

'That is definitely a bulge!' Hermione thought and couldn't help but stare at his obviously aroused area. She hardly even noticed when he took a step towards her.

He continued to stare down her top and moved forward.

"Do you know what would help me?" Draco cut the silence. Hermione heard the word help and her tutors instincts came into play.

"If I can assist you in the development of you understanding then, as your mentor..." she looked straight into his eyes. "...I shall help any way I can." She instantly regretted adding the last part onto the sentence.

"Any way you can huh? Well, I have an idea."

With that he began to unbutton his jeans. Hermione noticed how tight they had become. That had to be uncomfortable!

With natural dexterity Draco's jeans were round his ankles in a flash.

"Well I think that I could do with a practical lesson. And, as you said you would help 'any way you can', I'm sure you wouldn't mind....er.....Assisting me!" Draco's voice was self-assured and steady, he raised one eyebrow and waited for Hermione's response. He knew she hadn't experienced, well, anything of this nature and he eagerly awaited her predictably girlie, embarrassed response.

The response he got nearly made his knees buckle.

"Come on then, I can't help if those boxers are still in the way!"


	10. The Game

He stared at her obviously stunned at what had just happened. Hermione looked him up and down, breathed a deep breath and tried to speak as clearly as possible without sounding like a scared little girl.

"Well? I thought you knew all about THIS sort of thing? Or.....do you want me to do it for you?"

Draco's eyes widened even further than Hermione ever thought possible and he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, just to advance the situation even further.

"Er...Well...you mean... you would?!"

Hermione suppressed a giggle and looked straight into his eyes and nodded quickly before beginning to reach up towards the elastic edge of the silky fabric.

"Well lets see shall we? You obviously don't ..er...FIT in them at this moment so I think the best thing to do is relieve you of them. Don't you think?" With that Hermione reached two fingers on each hand and placed them on the inner side of the elastic on either side of his hips.

"Well...er...you....OH MY GOD!" Draco couldn't string his words together enough to even tell her to carry on so he just shut up and allowed her to take control.

Hermione blushed when she finally applied pressure to his boxers and began to slowly drag them down towards his knees. When the edge of the fabric showed only a hint of fuzzy blonde hair she looked up again.

"Sure you want me to continue? I am as you say...a Mudblood? Is this appropriate?" Draco looked panicked at the thought that she might actually stop.

"NO!!! I mean....yeah...its cool..keep goi......" his voice trailed off as he felt the pleasant sensation of the pressure of the fabric sliding further down him.

"OH MERLINS TEETH!" Draco closed his eyes and tried to control himself and not allow the sensations to turn him into a crumbling heap on the floor.

Hermione carried on pulling the boxers down and once he was completely exposed she stopped looking towards his face and gave in to curiosity.

'WOW!' Hermione thought 'I don't know much about men but.. he's...well...HUGE!'

As if he knew what she was thinking, Draco smiled slightly, a genuine smile, and Hermione realised how attractive that was about him.

"Like it?" He managed to croak between heavy breaths.

"I'd like it more if you would climb on the bed with me" Draco complied immediately. Hermione was astounded how calm her voice sounded even though she felt nowhere near calm in reality. Her heart fluttered and her mind raced at the possibility of what she was doing.

'I have Draco Malfoy in his own room, in his own bed, NAKED! Hell this is a chance of a lifetime!'

Her plan to play Malfoy at his own game was working better than she had hoped and just prayed that he didn't suddenly feel the urge to take control again.

"That's right just lie down, let me do all the work"

Draco's mind was clouded with the sensation of the sheets under his bare skin and the knowledge that the Mudblood he had hardly taken the time to look at properly was in his room, with him, doing what HE wanted. Because that was how it was wasn't it? HE had the control, SHE was doing the work! YES!

Hermione felt for her wand on the bedsheets and grabbed it quietly while slowly lifting herself onto her knees to face Draco who was now lying completely on his back with a glazed look on his face.

"Just stay there, my dragon!" Draco's ears pricked at the new name she had bestowed upon him, he liked it!

"You should call me that more often, it's...Sexy!" Draco's voice was deep and wispy but he complied to her ordered and stayed perfectly still, as though at any moment he would wake up.

Hermione leaned forward and stroked her fingernails gently down the outside of his arms, when she reached the wrists she gripped them and gently raised them above his head. All the time during this she whispered odd words, sometimes Draco could make them out, things like 'dragon by name, dragon by nature' and 'well done, just stay there, I'll do the work.'

She sat up again slowly and allowed her nails to travel down the inside of his arms, leaving them above his head, and slowly traced patterns down his body towards his navel.

She gently stoked her fingertips lower until she reached the line of hair, which connected to his navel.

'Wow, his skin is so soft!, and his hair!' Hermione thought but quickly returned to the task in hand.

Draco arched his back and pushed his pelvis up towards her caressing fingers and he closed his eyes, waiting for the imminent touch that he craved.

Hermione leaned so far forward towards him that he could hear her breath in his ear.

"Try to play a game with me will you?" she whispered seductively in his ear. "I'll show you the true meaning of a game, one where I win......See you in the morning.....Banana boy!"

Draco's eyes flew open as he heard her and tried to grab her but his wrists were firmly secured with a magical binding spell, he felt the invisible ropes tighten slightly as he struggled.

He could do nothing but watch in horror as the still fully clothed form of Hermione Granger sauntered out of his bedroom door.

'Funny, I never noticed she hadn't even got undressed until now!................That BITCH!'

The only thing Draco could do was lie there naked until the morning when he would be freed......he hoped....but in the meantime he could plan his revenge!

As the large wooden door clicked closed he heard a girlie giggle echo throughout the room.

He would not let her get away with this!

A/N- sorry about the cliffhanger last time guys! But now you know where it was going! Keepthe reviews coming! it means a lot to me!

Emma inspired this chapter of the story! HEY EM! Its taken from real life (scary I know but she's nice really) So I thought I'd just mention her! You can check out her story too on fan fic, she is under the name Aries1 it's a cool story with SS/HG, (another secret fav' coupling of mine) So check it out! Reference me as your source to tip you off to it! Lol!

Anyway thanks all u reviewers out there! Too many to name individually but special thanks to Lorett, without who's reviews I wouldn't have something to look forward to (and laugh at) after every chapter!


End file.
